The Kiss of Death
The Kiss of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The player and Jones were hanging out at the Walton Square entrance, when they saw a woman fall of a window of a tower building, The woman was recognized as Emma Ternon and after confirming that she was pushed to death, they started the investigation. Mid investigation, they found out Emma worked as an informant for CCN journalist Rachel Priest, but also worked as an upscale escort for Rozalina Davidov. They also found out the reason why Emma worked two jobs was to help Rachel infiltrate Greene Holdings by working as a call girl, even at the expense of poor treatment. They also found out Emma was supposed to meet Rachel at Walton Square. The killer turned out to be a plastic surgeon named Roger Dence, who killed Emma to avoid a malpractice suit due to a botched operation he performed on her. He knew of her work as Rachel's informant, so he tried to portray it as the reason for her death to avoid suspicion. Nevertheless, for his crimes, treachery, and lack of remorse for the victim, Roger was then sentenced to life in prison. Summary Victim *'Emma Ternon' (she was pushed out of a tower building window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Roger Dence' Suspects Rachel Priest.png|Rachel Priest Rozalina Davidov.png|Rozalina Davidov Richard Dobbs.png|Richard Dobbs Josie Picket.png|Josie Picket Roger Dence.png|Roger Dence Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is 52 years old. *The killer wears a lab coat. Crime Scenes C016S1A.png|Square's Entrance C016S1B.png|Square Steps C016S2A.png|Newsroom C016S2B.png|Rachel Priest's Desk C016S3A.png|Casino's Top Floor C016S3B.png|Casino Games Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Blank Sticky Notes, Tablet Computer, Identity Card; Victim identified: Emma Ternon; Murder Weapon registered: Defenestration) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer eats sushi and uses lip balm) *Examine Blank Sticky Notes. (New Suspect: Rachel Priest) *Quizz Rachel about the victim. (Prerequisite: Meeting with Rachel Priest unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Newsroom) *Investigate Newsroom. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated; Clue: Pile of Folders) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: Emma's Files) *Confront Rachel about her files on Emma. (Prerequisite: Emma's Files found) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer; New Suspect: Rozalina Davidov) *Ask Rozalina about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer unlocked) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Richard about hiring Emma's services. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Casino's Top Floor) *Investigate Casino's Top Floor. (Prerequisite: Richard interrogated; Clue: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (New Suspect: Josie Picket) *Question the crazy old lady. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored) *Analyze Photograph. (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Josie interrogated; New Suspect: Roger Dence) *Ask Roger about his row with Emma. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed; Profile updated: Roger eats sushi) *Investigate Rachel Priest's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Hard Drive, Necklace) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Question Rozalina about enslaving Emma. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed; Profile updated: Rozalina eats sushi) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Unknown Molecules) *Examine Unknown Molecules. (Result: Anti-aging Cream; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Quiz Josie about the casino. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Casino Games; Profile updated: Josie eats sushi and uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Casino Games. (Prerequisite: Josie interrogated; Clue: Diamond Ring) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Richard about proposing to Emma. (Prerequisite: Diamond Serial Number analyzed; Profile updated: Richard eats sushi) *Examine Broken Memory Chip. (Prerequisite: Richard interrogated; Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lab coat) *Investigate Square Steps. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Glass Shard, Broken Dictaphone) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 52 years old; Profiles updated: Rachel uses lip balm, Rozalina uses lip balm, Richard uses lip balm, Josie uses lip balm, Roger uses lip balm) *Examine Broken Dictaphone. (Result: Emma's Dictaphone) *Find out why Roger was threatening Emma. (Prerequisite: Emma's Dictaphone restored; Profile updated: Roger uses anti-aging cream) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Prerequisite: Richard interrogated; Clue: Red Box) *Examine Red Box. (Result: Cocaine Kit) *Examine Cocaine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *See how Rachel Priest is doing. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Newsroom. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated; Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Emma's Clients' List) *Give the phonebook to Rachel Priest. (Prerequisite: Emma's Clients' List unraveled; Reward: Burger) *See what the problem is with Josie Picket. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Casino Games. (Prerequisite: Josie interrogated; Clue: Magician's Suitcase) *Examine Magician's Suitcase. (Result: Fortune Card) *Examine Fortune Card. (Result: Josie's Fortune Card) *Give her Tarot card to Josie Picket. (Prerequisite: Josie's Fortune Card identified; Reward: Lucky Jacket,' Lucky Hat') *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This case, The Lake's Bride and The Reaper and the Geek are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an action (defenestration, drowning and pushed to death). *This is the first case in the game to not require stars to go to the Additional Investigation. *The related games Magical Ride and My Shops appear in the crime scenes "Square's Entrance" and "Square Steps". *There are a few Easter eggs featured in the "Newsroom" and "Rachel Priest's Desk" crime scenes: **Rachel Priest, suspect in this case, on a TV screen. **Newspaper covers on the wall depicting Tony Marconi and the first crime scene appearing in The Death of Rosa Wolf. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center